


Show Me The Past

by Yuri_OnIcePanda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_OnIcePanda/pseuds/Yuri_OnIcePanda
Summary: After Yuuri got into a terrible car accident he lost all of his memories. His family told him everything he forgot so he can try to find a way back into his life. He was an ice skating coach for beginners at the ice rank in town who never had any interest in big competions. However, there is one thing that does not fit right into the story: A silver haired man that he sees everyday in the park. Somehow he feels a strong connection between him and the stranger, but he cannot find the reason why. Yuuri's "new" life gets even more confusing when he starts talking to the man. He gets the feeling that there is something his parents did not tell him about and the ring the man is wearing on a necklace seems oddly familiar. He starts looking for the truth and ends up in a big pile of lies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes in this story. I'm from Germany, so my English is not perfect, but I try my best.

Do I have to turn left or right? I turned my head a couple of times in both directions and gave an annoyed sigh from me. Are you kidding me? This is the third time this month that I forget the way home. I reached in my bag for the map my mom gave me just in case something like this happened. I am pretty sure that I did not forget as many things before my car accident, but how can I be sure? I don’t remember anything from before. All I knew when I woke up in the hospital was my name, Yuuri Katsuki, and my love for figure skating. The rest I got told by my parents. They said I was on my way to work to teach the little children how to skate when a car must have hit me. I was in the hospital for an awful long time and when I could finally go back home I experienced my, apparently, everyday life from before like it was the life of someone else. Someone I did not know before. Someone that was not me. But how should I know how my life felt before? The doctors said I probably won’t recover my lost memories again, so I just have to go with what I know from my parents and the rest of my family.

I found the map and turned left to finally get home and eat some pork cutlet bowl. It was a tradition in my family to eat this delicious dish every last Monday of the month.

  
I mean, at least I have a life to go back to. They told me that when I was found I was laying on the streets, almost dead. I was in a coma for about two months and, well, you already know the stuff that happened after. I tried to revive my memories several times when I was alone in my room looking at books and pictures that belonged to me. I could not find a lot, I must have been a person with not a lot of interest in personal belongings. When I asked my parents about the person I was before my accident all they told me was that I did not change at all from before, or at least not greatly. Yay, apparently I was socially awkward and totally clumsy before. But hey, at least I did not turn into a complete asshole, that’s some relief.

Now my mind was not playing tricks on me concerning the way home anymore. The little park I just entered was the most beautiful thing I could imagine to see on a daily basis. Right behind the entrance was a big meadow with all kinds of flowers that bloomed beautifully during spring. In the middle of that small paradise was a little steam that babbled quietly and gave the whole park a calming atmosphere. Behind the meadow was a small path that was surrounded by cherry blossoms that looked beautiful this time of the year.

I turned my head to look at the little steam crossing the meadow. And there he was. The silver haired man was sitting on a bench looking the other way, watching the ducks playing in the water. His hair was short and he wore a brown coat. I was watching the ducks dive for the bread crumbs the man, who was probably a couple of years older than me, threw in the water. After a short moment the man turned around. His bangs covered his left eye but in his right blue eye I could see pain and sadness, and I felt my heart turning heavy as if buried under huge rocks. He looked at me for a second and then turned around again and continued his feeding session. Confused I walked across the meadow, towards the trees that seemed so mesmerizing just a view moments ago. The pink blossoms flying around me in the soft breeze lost their magic. They did not seem like little fairies dancing to the song of the wind anymore. They did not look like pink spring snow that falls from the sky to turn the brown, cold earth into a sea of beauty. No. To me they looked like tears falling from the trees, covering the world in sorrow. I feel like I am being overdramatic, but I do not know how to describe this feeling in any other way.

I could not find the reason why the sadness of this man affected me so much. I did not know him personally. I only saw him on my way home from work, but every single day he was sitting there, and every single day our eyes would meet for just a split second and the magical park that is so full of happiness would lose its colors. I asked my family more than once if there was someone like him I knew before my memory loss, but they always told me that I was just full of empathy and that I am overreacting. I should just leave him be and not bother him with my concerns for him.

They were right, I knew that. Something terrible must have happened to him and since not a lot of people come to the park these days, he probably just wants to be left alone in order to find a way to deal with whatever has happened. But even though my mind knew I should not bother him in any way and that I should just walk by, ignoring the blue eyed man, my heart always told me to stop. I somehow felt a connection to that stranger, but I tried to convince myself every day that this connection is only based on my empathy and his deep sorrow. It actually made sense. This man was not the only one who had experienced sorrow and sadness. It is not easy to wake up in a hospital bed, your whole body covered in faint scares and without any memory of the past. After a while I remembered how I learned to skate with Yuuko when I was around five or six. She has always been an amazing figure skater. But I could not even remember her children who are now taking skating classes with me as their coach. But that is about it, the only memory that came back to me in the last six months.

Yuuko showed me her medals she won at big tournaments before she got pregnant. My family told me that I was never interested in skating competitive, which I can totally understand. Just thinking about skating in front of other people and getting a score for that makes me nervous. At home we do not watch the big competitions since my mom, my dad, and my sister Mari are not that interested in that kind of stuff. And to be honest, I am such a nervous wreck I probably could not even stand cheering someone on.

I finally made it back home. The amazing smell coming from the kitchen lightened up my mood immediately. There is nothing better than Pork Cutlet Bowl. At least one more thing I remembered myself. I ran to the table where my family was already waiting for me.

“Welcome home, Yuuri! How was your day?”

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was pretty short, but since this is just the prologue, I thought it would give you guys a good idea of how the story will be. I know, my writing style is pretty dramatic, but I like it this way, and I promise that it won't be as dragic the whole time. I just wanted to express some of Yuuri's feelings and thoughts that were bothering him and that are very important for the rest of the story. 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter (prologue). The next chapters are gonna be a lot longer (not too long though, I hope) :)  
> I would be glad to see some of you guys again in the next chapter!
> 
> Oh, there is one more thing: I know there might be some gramatical mistakes in the text. I'm from Germany, so my English is not perfect at all. If you find any mature mistakes, please tell me so I can improve my English. 
> 
> I'm always happy about comments with positive as well as constructive feedback :)
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
